Le Banc et les Vagues
by Hisilde
Summary: Pendant un voyage quelconque en bateau, Erza assomme ce pauvre Natsu souffrant et Lucy s'étonne de son calme.


**Personnages :** Natsu/Erza et Lucy  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je laisse volontier ces fous furieux à leur créateur  
**Note :** Écrit pour 7_couples sur le thème _croisière en bateau_

Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait absolument emprunter des transports pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Il pouvait très bien effectuer les trajets à pied ou à la nage, non ? Si en plus il devait enchaîner les moyens de transports, comment pouvait-on encore attendre de lui qu'il soit en pleine forme pour les combats à venir ? Passer une journée dans un train et être forcé d'embarquer sur un navire sans lui laisser le temps de se réconcilier avec son estomac était d'une cruauté abominable. Le roulis du bateau lui sapait tout son équilibre. Natsu ne savait plus gérer son centre de gravité et, bon sang, ce qu'il se sentait mal. Il s'était affalé sur un des bancs disposés tout le long du pont. La langue pendante et la mine verdâtre, il gémit pathétiquement.

Juste à côté de lui, Erza profitait du paysage. Elle aimait beaucoup la mer. L'immensité bleue et l'odeur iodée l'apaisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le son paisible des vagues percutant la coque du bateau était ponctué par la respiration souffrante de Natsu. Agacée, mais aussi prise de pitié, Erza appliqua son remède contre le mal des transports, effet immédiat cent pour cent garanti : un bon coup de poing pour assommer le malade. Natsu couina et perdit connaissance. Erza l'allongea sur le banc, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Là, c'était mieux. Elle pouvait observer la mer à souhait tout en caressant les cheveux de Natsu qui dormait à présent comme un bébé, frottant parfois inconsciemment sa joue contre les cuisses d'Erza.

Lucy venait tout juste d'éconduire pour la énième fois son cher Leo qui avait la manie d'apparaître sans en avoir obtenu l'autorisation. Il s'était mis en tête de la mener à la proue du navire, de la prendre dans ses bras et de crier qu'il était le roi du monde. Lucy ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué l'esprit stellaire. Et en fait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Leo resterait un idiot de première, de toute façon. La jeune fille finit par trouver le banc sur lequel Erza s'était exilée. Elle semblait assez calme, ce qui était plutôt rare en ce moment. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Lucy ne remarqua la présence de Natsu que lorsqu'il émit un petit ronflement.

« Décidément, il ne changera jamais, hein ? Ça doit être embêtant de le materner comme ça dès qu'il pose un orteil dans un transport.

‒ Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Lucy haussa un sourcil. Erza n'avait toujours pas tourné le regard vers son amie tandis qu'elle poursuivit.

« Il est calme, quand il dort. »

Wow, Lucy fronça les sourcils et détailla les traits d'Erza. Elle était vraiment paisible. Elle paraissait même plutôt heureuse. Était-ce la mer ou Natsu endormi sur ses genoux qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Lucy se promit de faire plus attention aux détails quand Erza se préoccuperait à nouveau du sort de la salamandre.

« Oh, voilà la côte. » Lucy était persuadée d'avoir perçu une petite pointe de déception dans l'affirmation de son amie. Elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

« Tu as mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Erza abandonna sa contemplation de la mer pour observer Lucy d'un regard incrédule. « Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai adoré la salade de fruits de mer que le chef coq nous a servi ce midi. Tu n'as pas aimé, toi ? »

Lucy s'apprêta à répondre mais l'attention d'Erza revint vers Natsu. Il commençait à s'agiter. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts traîner dans les cheveux du mage avec un petit sourire attendri. Mince alors, où était passée la vraie Erza ? Il n'y avait pas que Natsu qui ne supportait pas beaucoup les voyages en bateau...

Soudain, le dragon slayer ouvrit les yeux. Le roulis s'était arrêté, le bateau venait d'accoster. Il cligna des paupières, comprit où il se trouvait et fit un grand sourire plein de dents à Erza. Il se redressa rapidement, s'étira en hurlant son éternel _j'menflamme !_ avant de mettre pied à terre pour se dégourdir les jambes, laissant derrière lui une Erza à l'estomac tout retourné. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle aussi avait un peu le mal de mer. La grimace qu'elle fit en posant une main contre son ventre eut raison des hypothèses de Lucy : c'était bien le voyage en mer qui avait embrouillé l'esprit d'Erza. La mage stellaire eut un rire nerveux. Elle se sentait bête. Penser que l'attitude étrange de son amie était due à la proximité de Natsu ? Quelle idée absurde !


End file.
